


【翻譯】The Treat 招待

by sandykill



Series: Their Kinks [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come play, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, porn written by an asexual virgin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 「寶貝，我有東西招待你。現在就送下去。」「好的親愛的，我在這等著。」





	【翻譯】The Treat 招待

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583339) by [hepcatliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz). 



當他聽見哈利的來電時，梅林沒有停下手上的工作，只是對他的抬頭顯示器眨眨眼下了指令接通他們的連線。

「什麼事，哈利？」

「寶貝，我有東西招待你。現在就送下去。」

梅林這次停下了，注意到哈利的聲音......呼吸不到混亂，但也並非平時的穩定。「好的親愛的，我在這等著。」

梅林回到他的工作，充滿好奇但不願意放太多的心思於那上面。不管那會是什麼，反正幾分鐘後就會出現了。「請進，」聽見敲門聲時他大聲回道。想著應該是技術部的人，頭都沒抬地繼續敲打著鍵盤。「有什麼事？」

「嘿梅林。」

梅林轉過身看見伊格西站在門邊。有些驚訝地，他揮手讓他進來。看著伊格西穿過房間走向他的桌子，他注意到對方步伐中怪異的蹣跚。「你還好吧小子？你的臉看起來有點紅。」

「我沒事，只是有份來自哈利的訊息。」伊格西微微改變雙腳的重心，「他說*你收下前會想要鎖上門的*。」

梅林靠得更近看著青年，疑惑不解。伊格西沒解釋自己到底是怎麼回事，只是繼續著那奇怪的扭動，於是梅林前去做了哈利要求做的。當他從門前轉回身時，只看見彎下身用手肘撐在桌上的伊格西回過頭看著自己。

「哈利說有份招待給你。想看看嗎？」

梅林嘴裡發乾，數十種骯髒的畫面從腦中閃過。「好的小子，」他回答，腔調在自語自間變得濃厚，「我要看。」

伊格西翹起嘴角，站起身解開牛仔褲的扣子。他讓褲子落地後重新趴回桌上，岔開雙腿好讓梅林能看見那幾分鐘前哈利放進去的塞子的底座。

_________________________________

  
看吧，梅林*總是*在看見精液從屁眼流出時感到快感。實際上並不對，那比快感更強烈，就連“性奮”這詞所涵蓋的深度與廣度都不足以描述他的感受。

這是他經不能經常享受到的性癖。他與哈利幾乎完全地每次都使用保險套。哈利在這點上特別挑剔。再說，哈利還是個懶惰的混帳，扔掉保險套比*離開床、找條毛巾、清理*要容易多了，而且接著還要爭奪誰不用睡在潮濕的那塊區域上。所以梅林就隨他的意了。如果那能讓哈利高興，他就高興了。

他們試過一次，當梅林第一次承認自己喜歡那個時。然後老天啊他真的熱愛看見自己的精液從哈利流出。他深深為之著迷，看著那一小團液體緩慢地從大腿流下。他的手指將它推起，用拇指將它重新推回體內。他抬起頭然後，不確定自己從哈利臉上看見了什麼，但希望那會與他自己的表情相同。

當看見一絲的不快從哈利臉上閃過時他很快地停下了。他移動著想將他翻過身好好看他的臉，但哈利抵抗著。梅林輕輕地嘆了口氣，緩慢地沿著哈利的背脊一路吻著。在他身旁展開身體，蹭著對方的脖頸直到哈利妥協地自願轉過身來。

哈利幾乎沒能直視梅林雙眼，但伸出手尋求梅林的。「詹姆士(James)，」他猶豫著開口，「我很抱歉。」

他才剛開口就被梅林阻止，狂烈地吻著他。哈利震驚了一會才回過神來，抓住梅林將他拉倒在自己胸口上。

梅林氣喘吁吁地退開，但繼續將自己的重量壓在下方的人身上，等著哈利看向自己雙眼。「別道歉哈利。*沒有什麼要道歉的*。」他能看見哈利準備抗議，但搖了搖頭伸手捧住哈利側臉。「別為了這個道歉，*永遠*都別。」

哈利融化在那溫柔的觸摸與語氣強烈的語句之下。所有的抵抗似乎都被他從梅林那感受到的洶湧愛意給沖刷殆盡。「那好吧詹姆士，不道歉。但還是......」他停了下來，試著找到正確的字眼。

「我知道，哈利，」梅林打斷了他，看著他陷入掙扎。「你信任我，說了我們該試試，我們也試了。我是那麼的愛你哈利，但我們都知道這不適合你，*而那沒關係的*。」

哈利抬起頭親吻梅林，希望傳達出自己的愛，並且老實說，傳達出他感受到的解脫。「我愛你詹姆士，」他說，用雙腳環住梅林。下一秒他顫抖了一下擺出個鬼臉，在他感覺到另一坨液體流出時。「同意，不道歉。但看起來這是你的錯，」他用嚴肅但戲弄的語調說著，「*你*要在我去清理時換掉這張床單。」

_________________________________

  
不是說那就沒再發生過了。哈利對那次的結果不感到*遺憾*，但他*的確*想要讓梅林快樂。他知道這是能讓梅林快樂的事。而他很確定現在的梅林是快樂的。

哈利不間斷地撞進他，緊抓在他腰上的雙手足夠留下瘀痕。敞開於他的身下，梅林很早就說不出任何一個字，從口中吐出的只有呻吟。哈利感覺到梅林終於放開來了，微笑著感受他在自己身下漸漸變得軟若無骨。他向前傾去，將梅林的頭按進枕頭裡，加快了自己的速度。幾個抽送之後梅林緊緊地箍住了他，噴灑在床面與肚子之間。那沒讓哈利停下，只是讓他更起勁了。「詹姆士親愛的，這麼的好寶貝，對我來說是這麼的好。」他持續低喃著那如禱文的愛語，直到高潮席捲全身。

哈利倒在床上，翻身側躺著親吻梅林的肩膀。他在他的後腰上畫著圓，等待他回復過來。當梅林睜開一隻眼看向他時他輕輕地吻了他。

「嗯這真是......」

「沒錯，不是嗎，」他咧嘴回道。然後他頓住了，看著一道顫慄劃過梅林的身軀。

「哈利，你做了什麼？」

「寶貝，那更像是我沒做什麼。」

哈利的雙眼閃閃發亮，看著梅林將線索們拼到一塊：*哈利沒有用套子，意思是剛剛流出他體外的是哈利的精液。*他看著梅林在床上扭動，接著突然地緊繃。哈利能看見血液聚集在他雙頰，向下擴散到他的脖子。梅林扭著身子往哈利靠得更近一些，小聲地懇求著，「哈利，拜託。流出來了哈利......求你了......」

「別擔心親愛的，我在呢。」哈利壓下一股顫抖，手移到梅林的背上。梅林在那撫摸中閉上眼睛，配合他的動作張開雙腿。哈利沒去看只是胡亂的摸著，但輕易地找到了那團液體，慢慢地將它回體內。

哈利完全入迷了。他從來不覺得精液能有什麼情趣(He had never seen the appeal of come play)，在上次他們倆嘗試過後更是厭惡。但這不一樣。看見梅林喜歡這個，看見他臉上那完全的滿足？噢，好吧這完全是另一件事。他在那時候就下定了決心，在手指還在梅林體內的時候：*不會每一次，不，但會足夠頻繁來讓詹姆士快樂。*

接著。當哈利得到醫療部他完全乾淨的證明後，他會縱容梅林的癖好。眼鏡的引進加入了一項新的變化。他們必須小心地使用那份技術，但做為早期使用者在後門上下了一番工夫(是的，為了使哈利惱火，梅林堅持*每次*都要這麼引述)。梅林在那些初期的日子裡毫無疑問地感到愉悅。不只能感受到那發生的當下，還能在稍後觀看影片。哈利永遠都跟著他一起，看見梅林僅僅因期待觀看那重播就硬了。

科技進步著，隨著抬頭顯示器的加入梅林不再需要等待。他可以實況收看哈利擋下每一滴流出，將它們推回體內。他們還是會一起看重播。哈利看著梅林對影片的反應很快地就變成屬於他自己的性癖。

接著。接著伊格西來了。梅林與哈利從沒想過比擁有著彼此更多的。但伊格西是某種全新的事物：年輕氣盛、聰明的腦袋、帶著尖刺的憤世忌俗、見鬼的性感，以及就像他們想要他的想要他們兩個。

_________________________________

  
唾液突然間淹滿梅林的嘴，就像他媽的巴弗洛夫的狗。但他不在乎，當那搖動的鈴鐺看著是如此美麗時他才不在乎。他快速地眨眼以指令接通哈利。

「我想這表示你的招待已送達了，」哈利含蓄地問。「喜歡嗎？我可是為了你那癖好忙了一早上呢。」

「哈利，你這美麗的、下流的、完美的男人。這真的是我想的那玩意嗎？」

「你為什麼不自己打開來看看呢？只是等你享受完後請務必讓我知道你是否喜歡那份招待。」

「好的哈利，」梅林心不在焉地答道。他在哈利說完話前已開始移動腳步穿越房間，實際上他在*打開來*後已幾乎沒再聽進任何東西了，但知道哈利期待著他的回應。

他在伊格西身後跪下，被眼前的景象給迷住了。「伊格西，小子，你跟哈利做了什麼，嗯？」

在梅林的手放到他的臀部上時伊格西微微扭動了一下。「這個嘛，我們談論到那個你知道的，性癖......嗯嗯嗯之類的事。所以，哈利和我決定......我們能幫幫你......操他媽的梅林！」

在伊格西解釋的同時，梅林的手沿著伊格西的大腿向上摸去，分別抓握住兩邊的臀瓣大力揉捏。他慢慢地在周圍畫著圓卻又不真正地去觸碰到那個塞子。當伊格西爆粗口的瞬間他彈了下那底座。「而如果我將這個拿出來，小子，我會看到什麼？」

伊格西向前挺腰，髖部撞上了桌沿。「不能說，你要自己去看。」

梅林對此咧開嘴露出微笑，捏住了塞子的底端。他逗弄著，扭動著，向外拉出了一點後放開手讓它重新被吸回體內。當他將塞子往外拉出更多一些再任由它被吸回時因伊格西發出的聲響感到愉悅。

「拜託梅林，他媽的別再玩了！就直接把它拿出去！」

不呢，梅林還沒完全準備好要*直接把它拿出來*。這是給他的招待而他計畫好了要依照自己心意慢慢享用。他持續逗弄著：敲打、拉扯、扭轉、放開。伊格西在桌上掙扎扭動，發出的聲響隨著每一次的動作越來越飢渴絕望。他向後伸出手，還沒想到要做什麼，只是需要*做點什麼*。梅林揮開他的手但終於，慢慢的，一口氣將塞子抽出。

這就是給他的招待了：從伊格西屁股裡流出的哈利的精液。在來得及阻止自己之前，梅林向前將那舔去。他的手掌覆上自己現在那硬如石塊的老二，品嚐著舌尖上哈利與伊格西混合在一起的滋味。又一股的液體流出，他用一根手指將它推了回去，再加進第二根、第三根。伴隨著伊格西的呻吟，它們很容易地就滑進去了，梅林的手指刷過前列腺時前液從他的陰莖湧出。伊格西發出哀求，哀求著比手指更多的東西，哀求著梅林的老二，哀求著*現在*就操進他。

這次梅林沒有抗爭的順從了。他站了起來解開他的褲子，僅僅足夠解放出他的老二，緩慢濕潤地一次就滑進伊格西體內。梅林緊緊地掐著伊格西的腰，在推至底部時兩人同時發出呻吟。他用著跟進入時一樣緩慢的速度退出，停了一會享受著那景色，然後再一次地撞了進去。

用著懲罰般的速度，伊格西的話語被肌膚間碰撞的啪啪聲響斷開。「就是這樣梅林......*再來*......你和哈利在我的裡面。*大力點*梅林，來嘛…....」

彎下身，梅林將伊格西拉離桌面。探進衣服底下的手臂讓伊格西的背壓到自己胸口上。他將伊格西滴滴答答流個不停的老二握進手中，手指劃過那頂端的細縫。「來吧小子，年輕人優先(youth before beauty)*。」

伊格西哼地笑了出來，更往後躺進梅林，手臂環到他的脖子上。幾個擼動之後伊格西噴灑在桌面上。「嗯嗯嗯嗯梅林，我的美人(beauty)，」他氣喘吁吁地說著，「你和哈利都在我裡面。來吧親愛的，需要你們兩個都在我裡面。」

梅林緊緊地抱住伊格西到達了高潮，他的種子混合進了哈利的。他將伊格西放回桌面讓自己倒在對方的背上。他能感覺到精液正開始從他變軟的陰莖周圍流出。等著恢復過來的時間裡他親吻著伊格西的臉頰，他的脖子，他的肩膀。他慢慢地退了出來然後等著。

沒等上太久，他看著伊格西放鬆，然後第一道液體流了出來。梅林跪到地上，美景在前，他疲軟的老二完全被擺到腦後。他抹開那滴液體，將它從手指上舔去，在嚐到他們全部三人的味道時感受著顫抖席捲全身。又一滴的液體流出，而這一次被他按回體內。

「操，梅林，太滿了。」

「你能再承受一次塞子嗎親愛的？會太超過嗎？」

伊格西扭動著，絞緊在梅林的手指上。「取決於。」

梅林向上看去。「取決於什麼，」他問，語調中帶著擔憂。

伊格西看了回去，拋了個媚眼。「我們能現在就回家嗎？」

梅林咧嘴微笑，「可以，小子。我想我能說服亞瑟讓我們下半天休假。」

_________________________________

  
「告訴我親愛的，你喜歡給你的招待嗎？」

梅林對那低聲的提問發出快樂的嘆息。他越過夾在他們之間陷入沉睡的伊格西迎向哈利的目光。

「是的哈利，非常地。我才剛在思考著我做了什麼值得這麼一份完美的招待。」

「我想招待你還需要什麼理由嗎？親愛的詹姆士，」哈利誇張地擺出驚嚇的表情說著，「我有把我對你的喜愛*藏*得那麼深以至於你會懷疑我的*愛*？」他在梅林伸手越過伊格西戳向自己肋骨時大笑。「這其實是伊格西的主意。那孩子說他從我們提過這事之後都一直想著。」

「沒錯，」伊格西睡意朦朧地低喃。「當作招待是我的主意。你真的喜歡嗎？」

「你知道我喜歡的，小子，」梅林回道。他親了親他的肩膀，伸過手將手指與哈利的纏繞在一起。「你就在*那*。」

「還是不敢相信你把它吃下去了，變態老頭。」

梅林低吼，輕咬了下伊格西的脖子。「或許我就是，但你喜歡那每一秒鐘。」

「我想我可以肯定地說我們全都喜歡，」哈利插嘴。「變態，我們也全都是。好了睡覺了，或許你們都乖的話我們可以在早餐前一起看那影片。」

哈利翻了個白眼，聽著另外兩人裝出的鼾聲。「我該拿你們倆怎麼辦呢？」

「沒辦法說話，正在睡覺呢，」伊格西在鼾聲間咕噥。

「永遠愛我們？」梅林提議道。

「是的，我相信那就是我會做的。」

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *原為age before beauty，當老人被禮讓先行時的自嘲用法，說自己是因為年紀較大才被禮讓在美人之前（注意是自嘲用，年輕人不能對要禮讓的長者說這句，變成是在說自己好看對方很老，不禮貌XD)。此處被梅林變換成年輕人優先，順便講了自己很帥<<


End file.
